Dia de muertos
by Inu4Neko
Summary: -has probado el pan de muerto? -nisiquiera sabia que existia algo asi...-creo que apartir de hoy el pan de muerto es mi comida favorita. Quieren saver que paso? lo se pesimo summary pero lo intente lean onegai! denme una oportunidad


**Hola ^^ bueno, hoy no los molestare hasta el final así que solo les diré FELIZ HALLOWEEN! ^^ (Día de muertos o como lo conozcan, si no conocen sobre esta tradición la explico al final).  
>NOTA: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi propia creación de mí retorcida mente.<br>OTRA NOTA: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.  
><strong> _**SHIKATEMA DIA DE MUERTOS**_  
>Era la noche del primero de noviembre, víspera de día de muertos, las calles y casas de la ciudad tenían adornos en forma de calabazas, murciélagos, arañas, calaveras, de colores morados, naranjas y negros, varios pequeños disfrazados, acompañados de sus padres, hermanos, familiares o amigos, iban de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces, todos llevaban una calabaza de plástico o una bolsa en la que cargaban los dulces, iban felices y sonriendo. Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos igualmente negros caminaba con pesadez por las calles de la cuidad, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, soltó un bostezó observó las casas y calles adornadas y a los niños comiendo dulces.<br>-No sé cómo no se enferman de comer tanta azúcar-dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca-este día me parece una pérdida de tiempo y energía.**  
><strong>-Que amargado eres, Shikamaru-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al escuchar esa voz reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba, se giró sin ganas.  
>-Naruto-su amigo, un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una eterna sonrisa, lo observó por un momento el chico traía todo el, cuerpo envuelto en vendas incluso el cabello las cuales se comenzaban a aflojar y no lo cubrían bien-por qué estas vestido así?<br>-Es mi disfraz dattebayo!-respondió sonriente.  
>-Y eres…-le pregunto.<br>-Soy una momia acaso no es obvio?  
>-No, por un segundo creí que te habían hecho una broma y envuelto en papel de baño-dijo tirando su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo, para apagarlo.<br>-Hay, Shikamaru tu siempre tan divertido-le dijo sarcásticamente.  
>-Naruto te ves ridículo, dime que persona a sus dieciséis años sale disfrazado a la calle?<br>-Alguien que va a una fiesta de disfraces tu no iras?  
>-No.<br>-Por qué?  
>-Porque es demasiado problemático, no quiero usar un ridículo disfraz.<br>-Vamos aunque no uses un disfraz, es una fiesta será divertido!-Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar-Tu amor platónico va a estar hay.  
>Shikamaru lo miro, encaro una ceja y levanto la otra, Naruto solo sonrió divertido, por la reacción de este.<br>-De quien estás hablando?  
>-Pues de Temari, de quien más si no.<br>-Ami no me gusta Temari-dijo tranquilamente.  
>-Aja claro, pero bueno, vamos.<br>-Ya te dije que…  
>No pudo terminar por que Naruto lo tomo de la camisa y se lo llevo, literalmente a rastras hasta la fiesta, la cual era en casa de su amigo Sasuke, al llegar Shikamaru trato de huir pero no pudo porque Naruto lo sujeto nuevamente de la camisa, Naruto golpeo la puerta un par de veces, nadie salió, toco el timbre varias veces, Sasuke abrió la puerta, se escuchaba el sonido de la música y se veían parpadear luces de colores.<br>-Hola-hablo fríamente Sasuke, Naruto al verlo comenzó a reír-qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto más furioso de lo que ya estaba.  
>-No, dijiste que no planeabas usar un ridículo disfraz?-dijo Naruto entre risas, mientras se tocaba el estómago.<br>-Lo dice, la momia mal envuelta, además Sakura me obligo, tu crees que enserio yo quería vestirme así?-le pregunto furioso Sasuke traía una camiseta de cuello negra, con los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón igualmente negro, una capa color negro con rojo, unos colmillos, los ojos levemente delineados, y marcas de sangre en su barbilla.  
>-Humm no se tal vez-respondió Naruto, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada-ya, ya cálmate vampirito jaja pero no te vayas a comer a Sakura.<br>-Hmp, pasen. Me alegro por ti Shikamaru, no tienes que usar un ridículo disfraz.  
>Naruto entro, arrastrando a Shikamaru, otra vez una vez adentro Naruto, corrió hasta su novia Hinata, la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Sasuke fue con Sakura, mientras Shikamaru se sentó en una mesa en un rincón de la casa, apoyo su codo en la mesa y recargo su rostro, sobre la palma de su mano, suspiro cansado no tenía nada bueno que hacer todos hay estaban bailando en pareja, era esa la razón por la que no quería ir, él era el único que no tenía pareja en ese lugar por un momento imagino a aquella chica que le robaba el sueño sentada frente a él, pero eso era imposible resignado fue hacia una mesa que estaba en el centro del lugar, tomo una cerveza, normalmente a él no le gustaba beber pero era lo único que podía hacer para entretenerse, regreso a la mesa en la que estaba sentado, busco con la mirada a cierta chica pero no la encontró, solo veía a sus amigos felices con sus novias todos disfrazados, a su parecer se veían ridículos.<br>-Por eso siempre he dicho que las fiestas son problemáticas-dijo y dio un trago a la cerveza.  
>-Siempre igual de flojo hasta en una fiesta-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sonrió internamente al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz se giró para verla. Se quedó embobado unos segundos al verla, llevaba solo un top negro que cubría únicamente su pecho, dejando todo su torso descubierto, una falda que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, de color morado obscuro, unas medias negras, una capa de color negro con el cuello dorado y unas zapatillas color morado con hebillas doradas y dibujos de color morado, sus ojos tenían maquillaje de color negro y por ultimo su cabello rubio estaba suelto únicamente cubierto con un sombrero alto en punta de color negro con unas tiras de color morado.<br>-_"es que acaso no conoces otra combinación de colores"-_pensó Shikamaru-si soy vago hasta en las fiestas y tu una bruja hasta en las fiestas no Temari?-ella solo le lanzo una mirada de desprecio-solo bromeaba, quieres sentarte?-Temari asintió y se sentó frente a el-se siente como que estamos sobrando en esta fiesta no?-pregunto él y Temari solo rio.  
>-Si, aunque yo me siento bien aquí-Shikamaru la miro incrédulo-si se siente bien estar en lugar con una atmosfera de amor.<br>-Oh la orgullosa Temari está diciendo eso de verdad?  
>-Eres un idiota, yo que hablo abiertamente contigo y tú solo dices eso. Por cierto tu disfraz es el más real-la miro incrédulo de nuevo, aunque savia que solo se estaba burlando de el-es el mejor disfraz de vago que he visto-ambos comenzaron a reír-qué haces aquí? Se nota que no querías venir.<br>-Naruto me trajo a rastras, enserio no quería venir este día es un desperdicio de tiempo y energía.  
>-Pero tiene sus cosas buenas.<br>-Ah si? Como qué?  
>-La comida.<br>-Te refieres a los montones de dulces?  
>-No tonto, comida de verdad.<br>-Por ejemplo…  
>-Nunca has probado el pan de muerto?<br>-Ni siquiera sabía que existía un pan con ese nombre.  
>-Ahhh ven conmigo.<br>Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la casa de Sasuke, caminaron por las calles en silencio, ya que cada vez que Shikamaru trataba de decir algo, Temari lo hacía callar siguieron caminando llegaron hasta una panadería y Temari entro Shikamaru la espero afuera, cuando ella salió se dirigieron a una plaza cercana se sentaron en una de las mesas y Temari saco de una bolsa de papel dos piezas de pan, Shikamaru las observo eran redondos pero no completamente estaban bañados en azúcar y tenían tiras que parecían huesos (si saben de qué hablo no? Se supone que en si esos trozos se llaman huesos). Temari le dio uno envuelto en una servilleta.  
>-Comételo-le dijo más bien le ordeno ella.<br>El suspiro y comenzó a comer el pan, sabia sorprendentemente bien nunca lo había probado y pensó que sería demasiado dulce y lo empalagaría pero no fue así, sabía perfectamente bien, le dio algunas mordidas más.  
>-Sabe mejor de lo que creí-dijo comiendo el ultimo trozo.<br>-Ves eso es algo bueno de este día.  
>-Sí, puede ser.<br>Ambos sonrieron y Temari comenzó a comer la pieza restante de pan Shikamaru solo la observo feliz, pero de pronto noto algo mientras Temari comía el azúcar que tenía el pan se quedó pegada en sus labios no pudo quitar su vista de ellos hasta que ella noto que la observaba.  
>-Qué tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto ella al notar que Shikamaru no le quitaba la vista de encima.<br>-De hecho…-Shikamaru se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Temari tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, Temari solo abrió los ojos en señal se sorpresa, de pronto sintió como los pulgares de Shikamaru recorrían sus labios-tenías azúcar en los labios-dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente hasta que noto lo cerca que estaban, se miraron a los ojos ambos apartaron la vista y se sonrojaron, estaban muy nerviosos y sus corazones latían acelerados.  
>-Pudiste decírmelo y yo misma la hubiera limpiado-dijo Temari nerviosamente y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos por unos segundos.<br>-Porque…si lo hacía no hubiera podido hacer esto…-sacando valor quien sabe de dónde Shikamaru poso sus labios sobre los de Temari, ella se sorprendió al principio pero después correspondió al beso y poso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Shikamaru acercándose más a él, se quedaron así unos minutos pero por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar (maldita necesidad humana de respirar).  
>-Perdón Temari, no pude evitarlo.<br>-Shikamaru…  
>-Si?<br>-Creo que quedo un poco de azúcar podrías limpiarla?-pregunto Temari sonriendo y se acercó a él.  
>-Sabes, creo que a partir de hoy ese pan es mí comida favorita-dijo sonriente Shikamaru y volvió a besar a Temari.<br>**  
>Que tal les gusto? Es un asco? Debo dejar de escribir? Déjenme un review y ahora aclarare ciertas dudas que muchos podrían tener. Por cierto perdón por el titulo pero soy pésima para los títulos.<br>Día de muertos: Es una festividad mexicana, que se celebra también en algunos países de América Central, así como en muchas comunidades de los Estados Unidos, donde existe una gran población mexicana y centroamericana. Consiste básicamente en honrar a seres queridos que han partido de este mundo, una costumbre es pedir dulces, muchos hacen fiestas como yo lo puse aquí.  
>Pan de muerto: El pan de muerto es un tipo especial de pan que se prepara en México. No es un pan de consumo cotidiano (aunque se prepara desde julio), puesto que está asociado íntimamente a la celebración de la festividad conocida como Día de Muertos, festividad que puede durar desde un día hasta una semana durante el mes de noviembre, dependiendo de la región mexicana en cuestión.<strong> **Todos tienen unos cuatro o seis huesos, con o sin representación del cráneo  
>espero eso aclare sus dudas si no pues me pueden preguntar y les responderé se que quedo algo extraño pero se me ocurrio mientras comía pan no me culpen por eso, y creo que lo que puse no encaja con las personalidades de estos dos pero tenia ganas de hacer un ShikaTema y pues se me ocurrió este y si ya se debo la continuación de mi fic de Sasuke y Sakura pero ya saben pido 3 reviews para continuar.<br>Bueno eso es todo me despido  
>FELIZ HALLOWEEN! ^^<br>~~~~Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki~~~~~~**


End file.
